“It Shouldn’t Have Happened”
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: JT and Toby are best friends, but one night at a sleepover, something happens that changes everything. S6.
1. Realize

**Chapter 1 - Realize**

_JT's POV_

I'm terrified. I did the stupidest thing ever.

I kissed my best friend.

I want to tell myself I was caught up in the moment. I want to tell myself I didn't like it. I want to tell myself that I don't like him.

But if I did tell myself that, I'd be lying.

Because I wasn't caught up in the moment. I chose to kiss him. I just broke up with Mia, and Toby was the only one who understood. And I felt closer to him than I ever have in our five years of knowing each other. I felt something that I never thought I'd feel for another guy, let alone my best friend. Feelings I haven't felt since I was with Liberty.

And I did the stupidest thing ever. I leaned in, and I kissed him. To my surprise, he kissed back. And I felt my stomach fill with butterflies, my head started spinning, my heart started being a thousand times faster, and I felt fireworks.

I wanted to kiss him again, but I panicked and left his house. I just apologized and left. Because I was scared. I'm scared of loving him.

That was on Friday night, and it's now Monday. I'm just sitting in front of the school, waiting for nothing. I don't know what to say if I see Toby.

But maybe, just maybe I should talk about it. Maybe I'll find out if he feels the same. I mean, he did kiss me back.

At that moment, he walks up to the school. I smile at him, but he doesn't smile back. He looks at me and keeps walking up the stairs. I feel crushed, but I decide to follow him.

"Tobes! Wait up!" I grab his arm to stop him from walking, and he looks back at me. He doesn't look happy to see me.

"I thought we should talk about...what happened..." I trailed off, and he sighed and pulled me under the stairs.

"JT, I don't know what you think, but I don't want to be with you." He straight up says, and I feel sick.

"What? But Toby, I could've sworn you kissed back!" I plead, and he sighs again.

"I only did, because I didn't want to hurt you. But now, I realized I should've pushed you off. I'm just being honest. Just don't talk to me from now on JT." He pushes past me and walks away.

And that's when I realize, I do love him.

_Toby's POV_

I lied. I lied so bad.

That kiss, that damn kiss, was the most real thing I ever felt. I didn't know why he did it, and I didn't know why I kissed back.

So why didn't I tell him that I felt something?

Because I'm scared. I'm scared of loving my best friend. Who am I kidding? He only kissed me because he's single now that him and Mia broke up. And I was all there was.

I want him so bad. But I can't have him. I can't be with him. I can't love him. And I'm trying to convince myself that I don't.

It's funny how one night can change everything.

I head into homeroom, and I know I have to sit next to JT, and I know I can't avoid him. He walks into class, and sits next to me. He doesn't say anything.

I don't know what he's trying to pull. He keeps sneaking glances at me, but I try my hardest not to look back.

"Hey, why aren't you guys talking?" Emma asks from behind us. Always trying to get in someone's business.

"None of your business, Emma." JT snaps. Why's he so pissed off? He kissed me. Then again, it doesn't feel good to be rejected. But he doesn't like me, right? I don't know, that smile earlier...no! He's just trying to use you! He just broke up with Mia!

The class goes by slower than I want it too, and in seconds I'm out of there.

The day goes by slow, well at least the classes that I have with JT does. And now it's lunch, and we're not sitting together. We're not talking. All of our friends are wondering what happened, but I can't tell them. I cant.

I can't love my best friend.

The day goes by, us not saying a single word to each other. It hurts, but it's my choice. But who am I kidding? He doesn't want me. He may have kissed me, but he doesn't want me.

I had to tell him I didn't like him, and to leave me alone. I can't get close to him.

Because I'd only be hurting myself.

_JT's POV_

I'm so stupid. I want him so much, but he doesn't want me.

We'd be so perfect for each other.

But he doesn't want that. And I can't make him want that.

I shouldn't have kissed him, but I couldn't resist.

I wouldn't told him that I liked him, but I know now he doesn't like me. He only kissed me because he didn't know what else to do.

But I can't let him go so easily! I always fight for what I want. I could fight for him. If I truly love him...I could. The thought scares me, but he's wrong when he says it shouldn't have happened.

Because it should have happened. I wish I realized this years ago.

I want him. And I won't lose him.

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is_

_Crashing down on me_

_Take time to realize_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_

We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, now

_


	2. I Found

**Chapter 2 - I Found**

_JTs POV_

**FLASHBACK/DREAM SEQUENCE**

_I'm at Toby's, going on and on about how Mia is a cheater. I caught her flirting with some guys on the football team. I'm surprised Toby hasn't told me to shut up yet._

_But no, he just listens. Doesn't say anything, just listens. And that's what I need._

_"I'm sorry Tobes. I must be annoying." I sigh, and he shakes his head._

_"Nah, you're fine. Mia never deserved you anyway, you deserve someone better." He suggests, and for some reason my heart skips a beat._

_"I mean...I think Liberty still likes me but...I don't know." I shrug. I don't think me and Liberty could work again in a relationship._

_"Well, maybe you don't need someone at all." Toby smiles at me in a friendly way, and I can't help but glance at his lips._

_What's happening to me? Why am I thinking this? I like girls, and so does he._

_I sit down on the floor next to him, looking into his eyes for a minute. I never felt so close to him...like something was supposed to happen._

_"Uhh dude? What are you looking at?" I could answer, and say I was looking at his eyes. I just now noticed how pretty his eyes were._

_I find myself leaning in, and before I could stop myself, my lips are on his. He doesn't kiss back at first, but in a second he does._

_I felt like time stopped. I felt like we were the only two people in the world. And I felt my stomach fill with butterflies, my head started spinning, my heart started being a thousand times faster, and I felt fireworks._

_The last time I felt this was with Liberty.._

_So what does this mean? Do I like him? But he's my best friend! And I'm straight!_

_I break the kiss in panic, and we both look at each other shocked, not believing what happened._

_"I-I'm sorry...I-" I grab my stuff and I leave, not wanting to face the fact that Toby is more than a best friend to me. And I'm probably not straight._

_But I can't be with him. I can't love him._

_I can't love my best friend._

**END FLASHBACK/DREAM SEQUENCE**

I woke up with to the sound of my alarm blasting into my ear. I knock it off the table next to me and sit up.

Great, and now I'm having dreams about Toby. I have to talk to someone about this.

Well, I usually talk to Toby about everything...

I mean, I guess I could talk to Emma or Manny about this. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I get, get dressed, pick my alarm clock back up, grab breakfast, and head to school to find one of the said people.

The first person I see is Emma, so I'll talk to her.

"Hey Emma, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She says and I lead her behind the stairs. This is gonna sound hella weird.

"Okay, this is gonna be the last thing you ever expected to hear from me but...okay so you know how I broke up with Mia?" I don't know how to say this.

"Yeah?"

"Well...what if I have a crush on someone else...and we kissed but...they said they didn't like me and...I don't know what to do..."

"And what's so weird about that? Who is it?" She asks, and I guess it's time to tell her.

"It's Toby. We were talking one night, and I just...I kissed him for some reason...and I thought he kissed back...but he said he only did because he didn't know what else to do...which I guess makes since but...I think- no I know - that I have feelings for him." Emma's eyes widen in shock, and I can't even believe the words coming out of my mouth.

I never thought I could fall for him.

"Well, he's your best friend, so he will talk to you again no matter what. You said he kissed back, so maybe he does like you, but he's just scared, or maybe he thinks you were just using him. I mean, you did just break up with Mia." She's right.

"How about after gym, which is the last period, I'll tell him to stay in there, I'll say I left something in there when I snuck in there with Sean. Even though, that never happened. But it would work." She suggests.

"Sounds good to me."

_Toby's POV_

Keeping my recently discovered feelings for JT bottled up is stressful. I need to talk to someone. But I can't talk to the person I normally talk to. Whose someone who won't judge? Maybe Manny or Emma? I guess which ever one I see first.

I walk down the hallway, and see Manny at her locker. I walk up to her, I guess it's time to tell her.

"Hey Manny."

"Hey Toby. What's up?"

"Well...I have a situation...and I don't know what to do...I guess I just need to talk to someone."

"Okay, what is it?"

"So...me and JT were at a sleepover and...we were just talking and then...then he kissed me...and I liked it and now I realize I like him...but I think he only did it because I was all there was after he broke up with Mia.."

Manny looked like she was in complete disbelief. I guess she never thought she'd see the day where I liked a guy, let alone JT. I never thought I'd see this day either.

"You know JT would never use anyone like that. If he kissed you, that means he really does like you. Maybe you should talk it out with him." I shook my head at Manny's response. Who knows how that would end.

"No way. It would never work. I guess I just needed to tell someone." I sighed and walked off. It sucks being without JT.

...

It was the end of the day, and I just finished the last period of the day. I would've just went home, but for some reason Emma asked me to go get her phone from the boys locker room.

_Normal POV_

Toby walked into the locker room, and was shocked to see JT in there.

"Tobes...I think we need to talk about some stuff..." JT said, taking a step forward.

"I'm just here to get Emma's phone." Toby said, he wanted to talk to JT but at the same time he was just scared.

"It's not in here. I told her to make it up because I really need to talk to you." JT said, and Toby looked at him in annoyance. What was so important?

"I have to go." Toby tried to leave, but JT grabbed his arm and gently pushed him against the lockers, pining him down.

"Let me go JT." Toby says, even if he didn't want JT to leave.

"No, not until we talk about this." JT said, and Toby sighed.

"Fine, if I have no choice. Tell me why you really kissed me." He wanted, no, he needed to know why.

"Well, I felt like you really got me, and I don't know, I just did it. Not because I just broke up with Mia, but because I wanted too. And you know what? I liked it. I like you. I don't know if you feel the same, but Tobes, I wouldn't use you like that." JT said, and he meant every word. Well, he more than liked Toby, but he didn't want to mess everything up or push too far.

He never thought he'd find love right in front of him.

Toby gently smiled at him, happy that he felt the same. He never thought he'd love another guy, let alone JT like this. But what would people think? Did it really matter?

"I..." Toby found himself slowly leaning closer to JT, "I l-" before he could finish his sentence, they heard footsteps from behind them.

_I'll use you as a warning sign_

_

That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

And I'll use you as a focal point

So I don't lose sight of what I want

And I've moved further than I thought I could

But I missed you more than I thought I would

And I'll use you as a warning sign

That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

_

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_

Right in front of me

Talk some sense to me

_

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_

Right in front of me

Talk some sense to me

_


End file.
